


Not Too Bad

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Relationship(s), Romance, Writing Prompt, f/f - Freeform, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar is horrible at this relationship/romance thing; she can fight through a horde of demons, but she can't face the girl she likes because, Maker, what sort of embarrassment she would put herself through. </p><p>Instead, she decides to practice with a mirror, hoping that with enough time and pickup lines, she will be able to speak with Sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A psyching themselves up in front of a mirror, or reflective surface, to ask Person B to be their bf/gf. In the allotted time, they practice “smooth” lines, hair flips, different voices, poses, and even make kissing faces. Their rehearsal is halted abruptly when they hear Person B suppressing a laugh in the background. 
> 
> Taken from [here](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/104159906913/person-a-psyching-themselves-up-in-front-of-a).

How she had gotten to that point she wasn’t sure, but she was desperate and she would rather embarrass herself in private than in front of her. She had already done enough with the side glances she would throw her way whenever she thought she wasn’t looking only to be caught in the act by either her or by one of her companions. That she had choked back on her words when she tried, once, to flirt with her didn’t exactly help her case either.

Hatim Adaar, despite her boldness and bravery, was horrible at romance. There was no one to turn to for help among her friends of the Inquisition. With whom could she possibly talk about this? The lonely warden with the obvious troubled past? The elvhen apostate with no real life experience or flesh and blood friends? Vivienne would definitely ignite her clothes if she dared to go to her with questions about romance, especially if she found out the person in question was Sera. 

No, this was the best possible solution to her predicament: a large body mirror perched on one of the walls of her quarters, far away from the balconies and the door. She had been standing in front of it for a while now, throwing what she thought would be seductive smiles at her own reflection and practicing cheesy one-liners that she had heard her friends from the Valo-kas use. 

She was embarrassed, ears and cheeks a light pink; if she was having trouble facing her own reflection, how in the world would she be able to pull this in front of her without dying? The exercise was ridiculous, but this was good enough to prepare her for any possible reaction.

“I think you’re nice looking.” She shook her head, trying to dismiss the thought of Sera bursting into laughter. “No. Maker, why is this so fucking hard?” It didn’t have to be that difficult, really, but it was in Hatim’s nature to make everything a challenge… or a joke.

It didn’t take long for her to figure that if she had to be ridiculous in order to overcome the embarrassment, then she might as well go all the way. It began with her poses becoming more ridiculous by the second and then came the pickup lines, the most horrible ones she had ever heard or thought about.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” She puckered her lips and raised an eyebrow. “I’m learning about some important dates in history; wanna be one of them?” she snorted.

“How’d you like to be my special push-up partner?” She flexed her arm, showing out her biceps. 

“Your lips look so lonely.” She placed one hand on the wall as she leaned over, closer to her reflection. “Would they like to meet mine?” She leaned in closer, lips ridiculously puckered, until her lips touched the surface of the mirror. It was too much; she began laughing uncontrollably, bending down with her laughter and clutching at her sides until she was finally on the floor, arms and legs sprawled. 

“Maker, I’m terrible at this!” She finally conceded, sighing heavily in an attempt to gain her breath.

“But it makes for a good show, yeah?” A snort came from the back of her room, near the staircase. She turned around only to see her leaning on the wall, smiling from ear to ear.  


Hatim’s rosy tint became red and she felt heat rise up from her neck to the tip of her ears. She was left without words, all she could think of was how long had Sera been standing there, watching her make a fool out of herself. “I… I-uhm. I can explain,” she started. 

Sera simply laughed as she began walking closer to where she was lying. “I’m sure you can.”

What else did she have to lose? She had already seen her and she was sure she already knew it was all because of her. So she laughed, louder and louder until she couldn’t breathe anymore. “Well, shit. Now that you saw my repertoire, would any of those still work with you?” Her eyes were sealed shut; she did not want to look at her face or else she might as well lose it. 

When Hatim couldn’t hear nothing more than just wheezes and snorts, she opened her eyes; Sera was sitting next to her, clutching onto her stomach as she struggled to regain herself. Hatim didn’t think twice when she grabbed her arm and pulled her to the floor with her. They kissed in between laughter, more teeth than lips, more drooling than kissing. It was way better than she imagined. 

When it was all over, they lay on the floor one next to the other, holding hands. “You really are bad at this.” Sera finally talked, giving her that half-chuckle, half-snort that made her feel all warm inside. “But it’s all good now, yeah? It sorta worked.”


End file.
